life after life in the fbi
by gormogon
Summary: scully and mulder after the x files but still chasing those monsters!in progress so it will get better!promise!
1. Chapter 1

Scully sits on the park bench with a black coffee,she wears dark sunglasses enjoying the privacy she worked for to gain her auburn hair now lengthened with time is lightly crimped and flowing loosely down her back.

She searches for her knew once she had become an fbi agent and sold her freedom it would own she never expected to meet Mulder and in someone completely defying the ideals and rukes she lived by she met her saviour.

A rogue within the institution raging against the authories like a wild animal,and like a wild animal is misunderstood the fbi ostracised Mulder.

And now she had become completely immersed in his his own accord he folllowed the paranormal without 'official' help.

He had roped her into had strictly told him however her days of chasing that light down an ever darkening tunnel were over.

She spotted her target and began to move but didnt get very far when a young boy suddenly appeared out of nowhere and decided his path should collide with hers.

'oh god I'm sorry are you ok honey?' A natural reflex for her visiting her niece often.

Scully knelt down to study him when serious marroon eyes met came next shocked her even after being first witness to a levitating man once.

'I'm sure it was my fault miss mother is always lecturing me on how clumsy I am,I wasnt watching where I was going I'm terribly sorry'

Scully just stood gobsmacked.

'Oh no what a waste,I wish I could replace your coffee'

Scully was too stunned to notice her coffee now making a pattern on the simply couldnt grasp the fact that this young boy maybe seven or eight she guessed had adressed her with such a mature grace and manners.

This kid had some seriously strict parents she thought to herself or he was the new donny osmond,god she hoped it was the former.

Curious she questioned him,'well you know what if I knew your name I could thank you properly for saving me from myself,coffee is the devils drink my gran used to say'

He smiled in a way too familiar to Scully but her mind closed to the suggestion.

'My name is Liam'

'Excuse me oh sorry mam has this young boy upset you,I'm terribly sorry but he does tend to trip over his own feet'

Her accent was maybe southern possibly georgia by her dialect and the way she adressed Scully as 'mam'.

To Scully it seemed almost as if the woman was scared of her son or extremely aware of his presence and it made her edgy.

'oh my goodness just look at the mess you've made,I'm sorry mam but was that your coffee'

Completely fixated on the boy Scully only half heard the woman.

'oh no honestly it was my fault,you should know you have a fine boy there with extremely good manners,he tried to help me salvage the coffee as best he could but I'm afraid the laws of physics were against us'

She giggled at her joke although it was lost on the other woman who just stood politely and always covered for Scully's dry sense of humour saying she was a smarty pants and her jokes were just more made her feel as if she were a trophic level above the human race.

However the boy understood the joke and chuckled a laugh all too familiar to winked discreetly at the had just saved him from punishment.

'well I'm glad to have met you mam even in such circumstances as these'

'please call me Scully,and thank you Liam'

His mother hurried him away as Scully heard 'I told you not to speak to strangers in the park'

Strict parents it is had always put his trust in Scullys abilities to perceive people,he joked she could have been an empathic pscychic in another interrogating suspects many years before she only had to stare them down and they broke.

But right now she had to face her partner and tell him she had lost their lead in the telekinetic murders.

Would she be buried in a coffin or a spaceship she queried to herself?And with the dreaded apocalypse day impending would that be sooner rather than later?


	2. the revelation

'what do you mean you lost him?'Mulder paced the floor.

'I lost him Mulder what do you think I mean?'

'did you search the lost and found counter or the dogpound to see if he strayed there?'

'dont get rhetorical with me Mulder,your lucky I did it in the first place'

'you know that one man show of lets make fun of Mulder really needs new material Scully'

'oh Mulder I'm tired,my feet kill and I've been playing Rambo all day so give me a break please'

as always Mulder couldnt resist her childish pout,'I can do better than that,I can give you a neck massage'

'wait your not going to try and guillotine me again are you cause you remember I couldnt sleep with a pillow for a week'

'it wasnt a complete loss I had 2 pillows that week'

'you know if I didnt know any better I'd say you planned it all along for your comfort'

'alright shut up and turn around woman, besides I've been practicing'

suddenly Scully seemed alert,'on who exactly?'

Mulder couldnt quite believe that Scully after so many years of being together still felt insecure about being unattractive to Mulder even though he clearly cherished every day with her and the love showed it was a gleam in his eye after they made love at in the simple act of brushing back a strand of her auburn hair blemishing her beautiful never got the chance to tell her of his routine every day of watching her while she slept just for half an indicator that she was about to wake was the involuntary scrunching of her nose which only made her look more youthful and cute.

Scully fell into a deep sleep after her 'action-packed day'!

But she didnt get a peaceful nights sleep instead her dreams were filled with questions and the mystery surrounding the boy she had met with an undertone of ambiguity that left her confused and couldnt shake the feeling that she knew him somehow like a blurry face you cant quite recall from a dream the next day,she couldnt place she planned to go to the park again.

Scully felt the short shorts and tank top suitable for the glaring was no light wind today but Scully still felt a physical chill at the thought of meeting the boy again.

Her conscience questioned whether she were becoming too obssessed with this whole situation but she decided to tell it off for the moment.

Liam was with his father today it seemed so she felt safe that she wouldnt be branded a stalker by his mother.

His maroon eyes had somehow scanned her out even though dhe was behind a young couple and their daughter.

His grin reached his ears as he ran to her leaving his father at the swings.

'hello again miss Scully no coffee today'

he motioned at her empty hand,'oh I dont think its safe for me to brandish a coffee mug anymore dangerous weapon you know in the wrong hands'

he smiled at her,a smile that melted her heart 'and please Liam just call me Scully,thats the name my friends use'

catching her meaning his eyes sparkled 'well as your friend I must inform you that your jokes are getting better'

'why thank you,you know my partner compared me to cheese once,fine once its cooked at the right temperature but overdo it and its not nice,tasteless nearly'

for the first time since Scully met this boy he looked confuddled,'that comparison makes no sense'

'neither does my partner'

They both giggled at this in a familiar way,being young his pitch is a tone lighter than Scully's but perceptibly similar.

'hey buddy do you want an ice cream while you speak with this nice lady'he turns to Scully,'hello mam you must be the famous 'miss Scully' Liam has been talking bout'

'sorry yes hello,thats me'

Scully was already fond of his father pleasin and friendly and willing to give them space to chat unlike his mother who seemed all too overprotective now that she recalled yesterday.

Not in a motherly way either but more like a knight protecting the Crown jewels.

'sure dad thanks,would you like something Miss Scully?'

'oh no I'm fine thanks mr...'

'Banks'

'nice to meet you Mr Banks'

'you too Miss Scully'

as he left to fetch the ice-cream Liam decided he wanted to acquaint himself personally with Scully.

'miss Scully are you a physicist or scientist by any chance?'

'well actually your close,I'm a doctor at the local hospital,I work exclusively on new genetic engineering techniques to combat certain degenerative diseases'

'oh wow thats fascinating I knew you had to be a highly intelligent person fromt he way you spoke yesterday and the 'gravity joke'

Scully blushed at the memory.

'well I'm flattered but I had hoped I didnt bore you which seems to be the outcome in most cases'

an hour or two passed before Scully and Liam had exhausted every possible topic of conversation from her progress in her studies in genetic research to his aspirations and quite a memorandum of achievements imagined trophies and certificates lined the walls of their not of the sporting type either but academically.

'in eight years he had achieved so much she joked about it 'all going to his head' but he had replied that his feet were firmly planted and he always saw the line between fantasy and reality.

Liam had completely become enraptured by Scully's conversation that he barely noticed his father's presence.

'you know I think your the first Liam I've met'

'sorry to dissappoint you but you know Liam is just an abbreviation my full name is Willaim'

Scully suddenly went deaf or gained selective hearing either way she gagged.


	3. Chapter 3

When he noticed her face drop and she became grim William panicked and reached out and touch her but she just shirked away from him and whispered a strangled goodbye.I have to go and late was made it out of her mouth before she left.

William was floored,he began to do something he never did before…. he began to whimper.

When Scully reached home she was in tears,her cheeks were puffy from crying or sobbing to be more precise.

Before this Mulder had never seen her look so vulnerable and in such despair.

He ran to her immediately and embraced her and after so many years of practice,kept his mouth had rocked her back and forth like a frightened child for two hours before she stopped shaking,she never really no words had passed between them Mulder only ever knew the one subject that could cause Scully such pain and that was their child:William.

Scully opened her dry eyes to a dark usually opened the curtains when he woke up to give her the light after so many years in the was only when she felt hands enveloping her waist that she knew he was still in bed.

It was an uplifting moment to feel his warm skin at her soon the reality joined in like an unwelcome guest to her head and had a party at her expense.

'what are we going to do?'

'wh- Mulder how did you know I was thinking about that?'

'oh please your back feels like a surfboard Scully'

She playfully hit him for the insult but mostly to let him know that she appreciated his comfort and support.

She knew this was difficult for him tooand the life they had before had left his so scarred that he rarely slept anymore but this morning he made an effort…for her.

'for the first time Mulder,I don't think I know what to do,I wouldn't know where to begin?'

'what?turn on the television I think pigs are flying over Chinatown'

'im serious Mulder its just that it was all coming together…leading up to it…my instincts told me there was something different,special about this those old feelings,all that happened resurfaced'

Just like a body holds a map of evidence that needs to be 's mind had many crevices that would leave others baffled and only lead to more questions and investigation than truth or answer.

'Mars to Scully..come in Scully do you copy?'

Apparently she had drifted off in her thoughts from which she now wanted to escape for a while.

'alright Mulder time for coffee' and a normal start to the day ensued.


End file.
